Yuki-onna and the Sakura night
by rebecca.watkins.5682
Summary: This story is about how Tsurara feels and how she wants to be with Rikuo but can't .There are very obvious reasons like another girl but you might find another reason other than that.also if this is an awful story just come straight out and say that.Thank you )
1. That time

Tsurara's pov

It was a beautiful starry night and we were coming back from defeating nui in the air ship everybody was drinking sake,laughing,or telling about the battles they won.I was going to get me a cup of sake until I hear master Rikuo say,"Tsurara will you get me another glass of sake?"I said,"Of course master Rikuo."Then smile at him.I went to the kitchen and got some more one was there. "I guess everyone is drunk"I said as I sighed.

I went back to the war room because that's where everyone drunk when I got there I asked,"Where is master Rikuo he told me he wanted me to bring him some sake."Kubinashi answered me very loudly;because he got to drunk;saying"Master said he was bored and that he wanted his sake in his room"I said,"Thanks for telling me Kubinashi."Then I left for master Rikuo's room on this airship.I knocked on the door with my cheerful voice and smile saying,"Master,I'm here with your sake may I come in?"After,I waited a minute he said,

"You may come in Tsurara."When I came in I saw master sitting by his coffee table.I was 100 percent sure that my face was blushing because his eyes were blood red and they were hypnotizing me unconsciously I snapped out of it when he said,"Yukki-onna are you going to give me my sake or stand there?"then I came in saying,"I'm sorry master I just got distracted by your sake and I'll leave the bottle if you decide you want anymore."I was about ready to leave until he grabbed my hand and said,"You know I never noticed how beautiful you are."When master said that I blushed but,I also relished his face was red from being drunk and that he didn't mean what he just said.i know he didn't mean what he said because he's in love with that human are even engaged.

I said to master,"Master thank you for your complement but, I must go I have things to do"I was about ready to leave until he grabbed my arm and drag me to the part of his room where we were near his bed.I was blushing madly and tried to look down until my drunk master said,"Tsurara I'm sure you can stay with me for a few more hours'Master said looking at me with seducing red I knew it he threw me to his futon and walked towards me slowly.I said,"Mmaster I'm not ssure you want to do this master it wwill be a very bad idea."but before I could continue he got on top of me and started kissing soft warm lips felt so good on my cold I started to moan when he kissed my there my master and I had a night of passion that he will never remember.

3 weeks after nui's defeat

Tsurara pov

It's been a two weeks since that night with master was one of the best nights of my life,something I will never forget.I can still feel his breath on my skin but,that night was also something to regret.

I remember waking up in masters room without clothes on then I notice that there's blood beside the futon and that we did it.I quickly got dressed and ran out of his room before anyone woke a few hours master woke up and I asked him,"Master do you remember last night?"and he replied back saying,"No,I don't remember anything before I got ,did something happened?"

I felt relief wash through me but,I also felt my heart break.I told him with a fake smile "No,nothing important."

Every since then I keep on having morning sickness and,I think I'm now I'm vomiting my heart out that is till I hear someone come in the bathroom."Yuki-onna is that you?"Kejoro asked.I panicked until I realized it was Kejoro but,when she came in I broke down crying in her arms.

Kejoro said,"Tsurara calm down why are you crying?Tell me what's wrong"I looked at Kejoro with a horrified saw then she said,"Tsurara you can trust me to tell what's making you sad I won't tell anyone.I promise after all I am your friend,please tell me."I broke down crying in her arms again then when I finally pulled myself together somewhat I said to her,"Kejoro I think I'm

pregnant."she gasped then looked at me worriedly asking,"Who's is it and,how did it happen?"I told bet with a sad look,"The child's is master and,it happened when he was drunk I was bringing him sake then all of a sudden he grabs me from behind a seduces me."I said with a broken voice through sobs. Kejoro hugs me and tries to comfort me saying,"It's all right Tsurara it's not you fault calm down its all right I'm here for you"but I told her,"

Kejoro it is my fault I should've stopped of this should be happening I mean master has a fiancé."then Kejoro asks me,"Tsurara have you told master about this?"I tell Kejoro,"No, I haven't and, I don't plan on it because he is anyone else knew it would cause problems and ruin his engagement.I don't plan on ruining masters life before he can start it."when I told her this she agreed with me,"Yes,I think your right I promise won't tell anyone unless you want me to ok."

She then helped me clean up and,when we were about to leave she said,"Also,don't forget I'm here for you if you need anything remember I'm here for ,ask me if you need anything,ok"I tell smiling with a real smile"Yeah,I promise to ask if I need anything"So we went our separate ways for the day no one knowing I was bearing Master Rikuo's child.

3 weeks after nui's defeat

Rikuo's pov

I wake up feeling awful and noticing that there women's clothing in my room but,the hangover from all the sake I drank made me not care and forget about it.I got up and went to the bathroom.I got in the shower and turned the hot water on it felt also woke me up then,I remembered about the women's clothing in my I got out of the shower,brushed my teeth,and went to see if there really was someone's clothing in my room.

When I saw nothing there I thought I was hallucinating from the hangover.I was also very glad because I didn't want to cheat on , I got dressed I noticed Tsurara wasn't with me she's usually always with me.I decided to go look for her.I looked all over for her.

When I ran into Autobota he said with an apologetic face,"Sorry master I didn't see you."I looked at him and said,"it's alright but,you can help me by telling me where Tsurara is I haven't seen her since we got back."He looked at me and said,"Sure Yuki-onna is on her way to do the you master"he then turned and left.

I left to go and look for Tsurara I finally found her on her way to the laundry room and yelled,"Tsurara!Wait up."She stopped and waited for me but,she didnt turn around and look at me until I got to then turned and asked,"Hello master,what is it you want?Do you want me to go and run an errand for you?"

I looked at her and said,"No,I just wanted to talk to seem to be avoiding me since we got home and you look a little bit paler than usual."I then try to touch her four head but,she smacks my hand away and says,"I'm fine ,if you excuse me I have chores I need to do."Tsurara then turned and ran away I wondered what was bothering but sadly I knew she wouldn't tell me.

After a few hours its finally,midday so Kana and the rest of the Yokai patrol squad come comes up to me and says,"I'm glad to see you're alive or else I would have no one to marry"then she smiles brightly and hugs not right though,I notice Tsurara has a pained expression on her face for a second.

Then she hides it with a fake smile.I wonder what she was thinking of then I snap out of it.I love kana,I love kana,I love kana not Tsurara. Maki then asks me,"Rikuo are you ok?You must've hit your yea cause you just zoned out.I tell maki,"I'm fine but thanks for asking."

That's how it went for the rest of the just hanging out with my friends holding hands with my fiancé.I notice at some Tsurara leaves I wonder I just realize that Kana fell asleep on my shoulder while watching our friends talk.I smiled and so that's how it went for the rest of the day.

Yuki-onna's decision Rikuo's confusion

Tsurara pov

As I watched master with his fiancé it killed me.I hated how she could hold his hand without fear.I hated hot she could lean on him without fear.I hated everything about this awful human.I understand what my mother went through but,I'm bearing my Master's child she didn't deal with that pain.I have it worse than my mother.I hide my pain behind a fake smile.

I feel like hell because I can't be with the man I love but,I'm having his child,no,my my child will never know his father all because of my mistake.I was looking for Kejoro I needed someone to talk to before I go insane from all this pain.

I look everywhere and,I've finally found her in the I say with a very apprehensive face"Kejoro I need to talk to you about that thing we talked about a few days ago."Kejoro looks at me with a serious face and,she says,"Sure,just let me finish the dishes and,we'll talk in my room."

When Kejoro finishes we walk to her room and,we made sure we weren't followed so no one would listen ,when we got to her room I froze the door to make sure nobody could I hugged her and cried out,"Kejoro I can't stay here anymore I feel like there's a whole in my chest everytime I see Master and uthat human together.I need to leave I can't stand it I can' I stay watching them will kill my child and me."I just kept crying while Kejoro tried to comfort me.

She said,"Tsurara,I'm sorry that you have to go through this your to kind even as a demon I hate that this.I feel so sorry for you especially in your can't even tell him you pregnant because he in love with someone else."I just kept crying I hated that all I could do is a few minutes kejoro said,"Tsurara you are a whole lot stronger than me."I was going to argue before she said,"Let me finish."So I waited for her to finish.

"Your stronger than me because you can let him be though it hurts that you can't be with I say you leave if you think it's best,give birth to your son,and come back if you ever need me."

I looked at her, smiled then said,"Kejoro thank you for understanding and thank you for helping me through ,I thank you for being my friend and letting me , I will give this crystal."I used my powers and made a small mini rectangular crystal with a black band through it so she could wear it.

Then I said,"This crystal will allow me to stay in contact with you and also if I ever return injured it can heal me."Kejoro looked at the glowing crystal in awe,smiled warmly at me then said,"I won't ever forget you and thank you.I also hope that you and your son will be safe on your journeys."I watched as she put the necklace on then,I asked"Will you help me pack?"she said,"Yes"We left for my room to pack my things to leave forever.

We packed all my things and everything I've ever cherished then Kejoro comes to me with a big smile on her face and says,"Tsurara I'm giving you one of my dresses.I'm sure you'll grow into it and get boobs as big as mine."I blushed fiery red as red pulled out a blue dress that looks like hers only hers was pink and,the dress she's giving me was blue.i told her,"Kejoro!I can't believe you said that to me honestly!"then we both started laughing.

Then,I told her as I put the dress in my bag"I'm going to go say goodbye to master."Kejoro told me"Well good-luck and goodbye Tsurara"Kejoro said crying.I went looking for master to say goodbye.I looked everywhere except the Sakura I was able to see it I saw something I shouldn't have seen.I saw Rikuo and Kana kissing that was when my heart broke to a thousand that moment I felt like I was stabbed over and over and over.

I turned my back and as I turned my back I said,"Master Rikuo I hope you and your family will flourish an that your love for Kana will I left the Nura clan forever with a broken heart.

Yuki-onna's decision Rikuo's confusion

Rikuo's pov

As the day continued on my friends were hilarious to watch. Kiyotsugu and Maki were arguing about how to eat rice balls,Shima and Nataumi were wondering where Tsurara was,and Kana was sitting on my lap with her eyes felt perfect until Kiyotsugu asked,"Rikuo-kun where exactly is Tsurara anyay we haven't seen her all day?Its too bad she's missing such a good talk on Yokai even though she is one."Kiyotsugu said.

The reaction to what Kiyotsugu asked would be Shima and Natsumi asking where she was,Maki begging me to tell where she was,and a mad looking Kana.I told them with my cool voice"I don't know where she is but,she is probably to chores."This made kana light up happy and,everyone else sad.

Soon,nightfall came and everyone left but Kana.I asked,"Kana what's wrong?why did you want to talk to me?"Kana said,"I wanted to tell you something and,I know I haven't told you lately but..."She took a few steps closer to me till I could feel her she said"I love you"and kissed me.I loved the kiss but, for some reason it felt wrong like I wasn't meant for her.I also felt like we were being the kiss ended she went home safe and sound.

I sat in the Sakura tree in my night form and I noticed something when she kissed me I was in my night also pretty much the only time she does.I got mad at her but, then I thought she is only a greedy human who I don't love.I stared at the starry sky and wondered out loud,"Who is it that I love."After, a few more hours I went to bed but I found out who I love in the morning when I noticed a certain yuki-onna was I got dressed I found Kejoro and asked,"Do you know where yuki-onna is?"Kejoro told me,"Sorry master,but Tsurara told me to tell everyone in the main house she left."

I asked hopefully,"Did she tell you where she was going?"Kejoro answered sadly,"No master"When I heard that I felt empty and,when I was by myself I thought "why did she left?"or"Why didn't she tell me?".Then I figured out that I am in love with

Tsurara 9 months later

Tsurara pov

I am in a whole lot of pain I didn't think giving birth would hurt this much.I groaned in pain then I heard my childhood friend Maya say,"Come Tsurara just a little bit more he's almost out!"Then I let out a scream and,my baby son was born.I watched wearily as Maya cleaned the blood off him and brought him to put him in my arms while asking,"What are you going to name him?"I told her with a big smile on my face,"Ritsuo!My sons name is Ritsuo."I stated happily.A few hours later I was able to walk and,I carried Ritsuo in my arms under the starry night sky.

As I looked at him I saw he has my color hair and skin but,he had his fathers hairstyle and eyes. I see much of Rikuo in him but I must banish these thoughts from my mind because all I care about now is Ritsuo,my first priority is my son, and my son is who I will take care of.

As I thought of love I thought,"I will always be in love with Rikuo. Whether he loves me,hates me,or even thinks of me I will always love.I hope he will have a good family with kana."

End pov

But what Tsurara didn't know was that there was someone else looking at the same sky thinking of her."Tsurara" Rikuo thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later **

Tsurara's pov

"Today feels like a nice day I think I may take Ritsuo to the park."My son Ritsuo is 5 years old he has blue and black hair, blood red eyes,has his fathers hairstyle,and their faces looked very alike Maya came up from behind me and shook me from my thoughts by saying,"I thinks that's a good idea but first you have to go to the market we are almost out of milk and eggs."I sighed then i said with a bright smile,"Of course Maya I'll go to the market."

Just as I was about to leave Ritsuo came running from the living room and asked,"Oka-San can I come with you please?"I go to the door saying,"Maybe I'll take you with me next time,ok?"he sighed as he watched me leave. As I walked to the market I begin thinking about the past.

Its been 5 years since I left the Nura clan and gave birth to Ritsuo at my friend Maya's village.I still remember that night but I know I can never be with him.I wish for Ritsuo to have a father and,I want to be with Rikuo but,I knew it could never a few minutes I finally got to the market and went to Yukino. She is a nice old lady that I buy my food off of.

When I finally get to her I said,"Hi,Yukino-San!Its nice to see you."she looked at me and said while smiled warmly,"Hello Tsurara it's nice to see you what can I get you?"I told her nervously,"I need some milk and eggs we ran out."she said,"Ritsuo is a fast eater because I just have you milk and eggs last week."I smiled and said,"He's a growing boy."

She gave me a bag with milk and eggs and I was about ready to leave when she stopped suddenly had a serious expression and said,"Tsurara,I need to tell you something."I looked at her weakly and said,"What is it?"Yukino said to me,"Tsurara...earlier...this morning...there was a man...he was looking for you."I nodded to her in shock to contiue.

As she started taking again she said,"What I mean is that he was describing you and he had such a serious look while talking to me,something must be very something happened?"I sat and started at her completely dumbfounded and said,"Yukino-San,IIII dddon't kknow what yyyyou did he look like?"

Yukino looked at me with a thoughtful expression and said,"He had white and black spiked hair,red eyes,and he wore traditional ,he was very attractive and... there was a large man with him that looked like a delinquent and another one that had a scarf around his neck.I think it's unusual. Tsurara do you know them?"

Yukino looked at me and I was pretty sure I had a look of horror,looked pale,and saw I was then asked me,"Tsurara are you alright?"I finally snapped out of it and said,"Huh?Ooh!Im fine but I must go."so, I took my groceries and ran as fast as I could towards home.

They meet again

Tsurara pov

As I ran down the streets running with all my might I thought,"5 years,5years!How come they are looking for me after 5 years?!Yukino must have seen wrong or something because its not possible that they are looking for me after all this simply impossible. He's supposed to be married to that human and have many children."

I was taken out of my thoughts as I ran into a man and my groceries fell down to the ground.I said to the stranger I ran into,"Ah!Gomen!I wasn't watching where I was going in front of me."I apologized to the man with and bowed to him not looking him in the eye because,I was embarrassed too much too look at him.

I decided that I should salvage what's left of my groceries to not look him in the eye.I bent down to my fallen groceries and tried to find some of the things that were still good. But I didn't notice that the stranger didn't move from his spot instead he said,"After all these years...I've finally found you...Tsurara."

I said,"Eh!Wha-"but I didn't get to finish my sentence because right there in front of me is the man that I ran away from,the man who was responsible for getting me pregnant,the man who I love so deeply,the man I would die was standing in front of me with eyes that I couldn't decipher,I couldn't move,and I couldn't stop staring.I thought in my head" is this real?"

Time stopped for me as I stared at him and his blood red eyes.I didn't know what to say.I was caught up in him and, I kept looking at him blocking every other,object,and noise.

Master said,"Tsurara..."and tried walking closer to me but,this frightened me and I stepped noticed this and he said,"Tsurara,we-I was looking for you everywhere."and he came closer to he did he grabbed my hand and held it.

I could only stare at his hand holding my I said,"Why?"sort of afraid of the answer I would hear.I wondered if he was going to punish for running away without no one knowing.I also wondered if he was here to take me home orhe knew about our child.

He answered me saying,"I didn't get married..."was all he said to me as he turned heart was beating fast at everything he he said,"I looked for you because...when you left I...was shocked."He still wasn't looking at me as he muttered what he said.I was very surprised at what he said my face was probably blood red.I asked him,"Why?"

This he looked at me right in the face and replied saying,"Because,your the one I love,not Kana,it was you from the beginning..."I felt his hand shaking in my hand as he said that.I then yelled at him with my voice full of hurt saying,"No...your lying...I saw you two kiss!"and I slapped his hand away in anger and I was going to is until he hugged me from behind.

While he hugged me from behind I yelled at him again and said,"Let me go!Please,Rikuo-sama!Let me go!"and I kept on struggling trying to get out of his arms.I felt my pain rising in my chest and started to feel tears form in my eyes.

I said to him,"Rikuo-sama for 5 years ...for 5 years..."I sobbed out as I struggled against his tightened his hold on me and shouted,"No!I won't let oh got Tsurara!I love you!"My tears rolled down my face as I cried out,"No!Kana-Chan!"

I didn't notice the looks people gave us at the market and I didn't notice a pair of little red eyes."Oka-San!"I heard Ritsuo and Rikuo turned around and saw him and master asked me,"Oka-San? Tsurara?What is this?"he said as he looked back at me expecting an I couldn't answer I didn't know what to do.


	3. So close

So close

Tsurara's pov:

I was shaking in his arms as I heard Ritsuo yell "Let go of my ka-san!".He ran up to master and started kicking and punching son kept on trying to get me away from the man I love even though it was he was kicking and punching him he kept on yelling,"Let go!".Master said in shock,"What the!Hey!Stop it brat!".

I watched as he tried to pry Ritsuo of of his leg and I was panicking inside on what to yelled "Oka-San!"I whispered,"Stop it...Ritsuo...stop it..."I lowered my head to have my long hair cover my -sama said,"Hey!Kid,will you stop it?!Im not hurting your-!"I couldn't take all this anymore and I yelled at them saying,"STOP IT!"

Rikuo-sama had a look of surprise on his face and Ritsuo stopped fighting and looked at me guiltily.I couldn't hid the truth from Ritsuo or Rikuo had to stop no matter how much I didn't want to but I have needs to hear the truth especially master.I have to tell him,everything that happened 5 years ago.

I thought I could hide it from them but it seems I was wrong.I freed myself from Rikuo-sama's grasp as I thought said;looking at me with caring eyes that I've always wanted on me;"Tsurara...what's going on?Please,tell me the truth."As he said this I started shaking.I stopped myself as best as I could and said,"Rikuo-sama...uhmmm,would you care to come to our house so we can speak more privately?"

I started blushing in embarrassment because everyone in the market were staring at got my attention back by saying,"Hai,lead the way.".He looked at how Ritsuo was holding my hand tightly as I turned around and started walking heartbeat started to pick up as I neared home.I felt like my heart my burst because I'm afraid that they'll get mad at me for leaving and take Ritsuo away from me.

I wouldn't live if they took him from is all I have left he was the reason I'm not dead or not going to let them take him.I won' we reached the house Maya greeted me and said,"Tsurara-chan!Did you get the milk I-?Oh!I didn't know we have a guest.".Maya saw master behind me and she was looking in disbelief.

I said,"Oh. Gomen Maya-chan.I'd like to introduce you to Mas-!I mean Rikuo-sama!".I was panicking I didn't want Maya to meet master yet she might kill said in a polite but unsure tone,"It's nice to meet you...Rikuo..."Master replied saying,"Same to you Maya-San.".

Maya asked curiously"Sooo,whatcha here for?"I cut in before they could finish talking by asking,"Ah!Maya-chan!Could you please take care of Ritsuo while I talk to Rikuo-sama?"I begged her quitly.I wanted to talk to master alone because I don't want Ritsuo to know yet.I need to keep Ritsuo far away from master in anyway possible because they might take Ritsuo way.

Maya said,"Ah...sure Tsurara-chan .Lets go Ritsuo time to give grown up some privacy.".While Maya pushed him out the door he had a look of horror on his face and yelled,"No!I need to stay a protect Ka-San!Maya-chan let me go!I have to-!"he tried getting away from her but failed.I watched them leave as Maya said,

"No,young man we have things to buy since your mother you later Tsurara-chan!We'll be at the market!".As the left I turned around slowly looking at my master who was staring at said,"May we go inside?".I said nervously,"umm...yes let's go.".

So close

Rikuo's pov:

My arms around Tsurara loosen a little as a kid ran up and started to kick and punch me screaming,"Let go of my Ka-San!".I was surprised to see this little kid calling my love I'm still shock this kid keeps on yelling "Let go!"with every kick he makes its starting to get annoying.I said,"What the!Hey!Stop it brat!".

After I said said that I started to try and get the boy off of boy has a weird feeling about him and I can't tell if its good or bad since he called Tsurara made me confused even more because this boy is having a huge effect on boy yelled "Ka-San!"and I heard Tsurara barely whisper"Stop...Ritsuo...stop it..."I started to worry and yell at the boy telling him "Hey!Kid,will you stop it?!Im not hurting your-!"

I was going to say ka-San but I stopped because Tsurara yelled,"STOP IT!".I stope talking right there because I didn't want to make her mad any further and I saw the boy stop I looked at her,her face showed she was mad but she also had a look of guilt and fear on her started thinking then I asked her confusingly but also with a longing and caring look and asked,"Tsurara...what's going on?Please,tell me the truth?".

After I said that she started to she stopped herself from shaking,got out of my of my arms,and said,"Rikuo-sama...uhmmm, would you care to come over to our house so we can speak more privately?"I looked at her and said without a second thought"Hai,lead the way."I looked at how she and the boy held hands. It'll all become clear soon,and we'll finally get to be together like it should've been all those years ago.

I stared at her back as she took us to her was completely silent all the way there I noticed that her shoulders were stiff so that meant she was we got to her house I saw another woman with brown hair saying,"Tsurara-chan! Did you get the milk I-?Oh!I didn't know we have a guest.".

The woman saw me behind Tsurara and looked back at her with said in a brightish tone"Oh!Gomen Maya-chan!I'd to introduce you to Mas-!I mean Rikuo-sama!".I almost asked her why she changed it but stopped because I didn't want to upset woman named Maya said in an unsure way"Ah it's nice to meet you...Rikuo..."I said,"Same to you Maya-San."

Maya said,"Sooo, whatcha here for?"before I could answer Tsurara said,"Ah!Maya-chan!Could you please take care of Ritsuo while I talk to Rikuo-sama?"I watched as she asked this Maya and she said,"Ah...sure Tsurara-chan!Lets go Ritsuo time to give the grown ups some privacy."Maya was pushing Ritsuo;I think was the boys name;out the door. Ritsuo stared shouting"No!I need to stay and protect ka-San!Maya-chan let me go!I have to-!"

It was amusing watching him trying to get away from her and or friends of mothers are said sternly,"No, young man we have things to buy since your mother since your mother you later Tsurara-chan! We'll be at the market!".Tsurara and I watched as they left.

When they are out of site she turned slowly and I said,"May we go inside?"She looked at me shyly and said,"Umm...yes let's go.".


	4. The truth

The truth

Tsurara's POV:

I opened the door to the house and lead master into the living room.I said,"Please sit down Rikuo-sama,while I prepare some tea.".I walked to the kitchen and started to make the I was making I was panicking because I have no clue what's going to happen and I'm scared that he will get tea is finished now so I have to go to the living room and I felt my face get ,I don't want to blush in front of him.

When I got there he didn't notice me.I saw he was looking at the pictures so I asked,"Rikuo-sama?"He turned and looked at me with a look that made my heart walked to the coffee table in the room and sat down telling me"I want to know the truth.".Im going to die does he want me to tell him everything?I poured us both tea and when i glances at him Master looks at me like he just read my mind and says,"Everything."

Im dreading this because the man I love so much more than my own life is demanding me to tell him wants me to tell my feelings,to tell what happened that night,and .I opened my mouth then closed then I open my mouth again but I just close it.I said,"I don't know where to begin..."I look at my hands and start fiddling with the seam of my kimono on my sleeves.

Rikuo-sama said,"How about the reason you left without telling anyone?".

The truth

Rikuo's POV:

Tsurara led us through the house and she brought to her living around and said,"Please sit down Rikuo-sama,while I prepare some tea.".She disappeared into the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room.I couldn't help myself but look room had a normal set up there was also a very homey feeling to the feeling I have when I was with Tsurara before she left.

There was many pictures with her and Maya.A few had her... could Tsurara have a son... Does he already have someone she loves?Crap.I couldn't take it!I just told her my feelings a few moments ago and now she might tell me she loves someone will I do then...I've always wanted a family...I plan on having it with the woman I love ,but now...it might never happen.

" Rikuo-sama?"I heard Tsurara call me and turn around.i saw her holding a tea tray and I started to feel felt like all the other times she gave me tea with her warm smiles and beautiful blushes.I missed it all if only I could change everything and make her mine."Tell me the truth."I said as I sat in front of her coffee sat down and poured us both tea I see her confused and scared expression and then I said,"Everything."She looks at me in pure shock while opening and closing her mouth like a she says,"I don't know where to begin..."the first thing I wanted her to know was why she left without telling no one,without telling I said,"How about the reason you left without telling anyone.".

She looked nervously at me then said while stuttering," began the night of the victory celebration against bye and the hundred tales clan...I was trying to help you get to your room...but...when you..."she started to trail of and hide her face I promptly said,"When I?..."I noticed that she didn't want to say anything else but I need to know what happened on that night.

She then started to whisper,"Wh-when w-we...h-h-had...s-s-s-sex..."I could barely hear her but I still heard and I was had sex?That couldn't happen...I would remember something this important !I don't..."Y-you w-were s-so drunk s-so you couldn't remember...I didn't t-tell you c-cause you were already e-engaged to L-Lenega-San.I-I c-couldn't've risked your ha-happy life by t-telling you...so wh-when I started showing signs of p-pregnancy I-".

I stopped her right there when I yelled and asked her,

Wait a minute!You were pregnant.".When she didn't answer I thought she was to scared and shocked because of what she said.I tried to lower my voice to calm the both of us down. The next thing I said was,"You were Pregnant with my ch-child.".She nodded as an answer.I clenched my hands at come I didn't notice this.

I strained my voice to keep calm as I asked her ,"So that kid before...your son...is it my child?".She didn't look at me as she nodded her head yes.I saw that as she clenched her eyes together almost I needed to know this so I asked,"Tsurara why...why didn't you tell me?".My voice hardened as I asked this because Im mad that she didn't tell me anything.

I continued saying,"You didn't want to break my engagement,is that is?What about my choice?Don't I get a say on if I get to have that child?Tsurura why...?".I asked her these thing because I was angry and I felt very sad."I had the right to know you were the first person I had sex with and impregnated but you didn't tell me."I Tsurara said,"Master I couldn't tell you!You were in love with Lenega-San and I wouldn't dare burden you with problems!I didn't want to make it difficult for you master!You were supposed to be happy and have a family of your own!"she answered.

I argued back,"But it wasn't only your choice!It was mine also!".I stood up and walked towards Tsurara as she started crying.I said,"It wasn't just your child!"I kept staring at her shaking form with my fiery eyes.I grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her straight in her tear filled eyes and said,"You shouldn't have hid this and then ran away!Taking a part of me away that I didn't even know was alive!".

Tsurara cried even more and tried looking away from I held her chin and made her look at me.I asked the most important thing,"Lastly,why did you take me away from your life?"And I kissed all of my emotions in that kiss sadness,longing,anger,and lust in that kiss.I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and explored it fighting for dominance.I held her tightly in my arms so she couldn't run from me again.I heard a moan escape from her as our tongues moved together.

But we both needed air and as we separated she answered my question saying,"Because I love you...Rikuo...".She fainted in my arms when some stranger came in and yelled,"Tsurara!"


End file.
